1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rim trimming machine, especially to a vertical rim trimming machine.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
With referenced to FIG. 6, a conventional rim trimming machine 90 comprises a base 91, a mounting wall 92, a horizontal sliding element 93, a horizontal sliding stand 94, a vertical sliding element 95, a vertical sliding stand 96, a cutter turret 97, and a fixture 98. The mounting wall 92 is connected to a rear surface of the base 91. The horizontal sliding element 93 is transversely hung on a top end of the mounting wall 92, and the horizontal sliding stand 94 is mounted on and is horizontally movable with respect to a front surface of the horizontal sliding element 93, such that the horizontal sliding stand 94 is horizontally disposed above the base 91. The vertical sliding element 95 is securely mounted on a front surface of the horizontal sliding stand 94, and the vertical sliding stand 96 is mounted on and is vertically movable with respect to a front surface of the vertical sliding element 95, and the cutter turret 97 is securely mounted on a bottom end of the vertical sliding with respect to the base 91 by the horizontal sliding stand 94 and the vertical sliding element 95. The fixture 98 is mounted on a top surface of the base 91, and is disposed below the horizontal sliding element 93 correspondingly. The fixture 98 is connected to an actuator (not shown in the figure), such that the fixture 98 is horizontally rotatable with respect to the base 91. The fixture 98 is for clamping a rim 80, such that the cutter turret 97 trims the rim 80 via a cutter (not shown in the figure).
However, because the horizontal sliding element 93 is hung on the top end of the mounting wall 92, when the horizontal sliding stand 94 moves horizontally, the horizontal sliding stand 94 has to bear the vertical sliding element 95, the vertical sliding stand 96, and the cutter turret 97, which increases the loading of the horizontal sliding element 93 and makes the rigidity of the horizontal sliding element 93 inadequate. Therefore, the horizontal sliding stand 94 may easily shake with respect to the horizontal sliding element 93 when the cutter of the cutter turret 97 trims the rim 80. In addition, a vertical length of the vertical sliding element 95 is limited, such that when the vertical sliding stand 96 is moved downward to the lowest position relative to the vertical sliding element 95, a bottom end of the vertical sliding stand 96 may partially protrude and be exposed out of the vertical sliding element 95 without support. That is, the vertical sliding element 95 cannot provide the abutting force to the vertical sliding stand 96 such that the cutter turret 97 may easily shake with respect to the rim 80 when the cutter turret 97 trims the rim 80 via the cutter, and the shake decreases the accuracy of trimming. Thus, the conventional rim trimming machine should be improved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a vertical rim trimming machine to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.